El origen del odio profundo
by Nagareboshi Odyssey
Summary: Las cosas màs inesperadas suceden, ¿què planes tiene Kazuka para Izaya?
1. Reencuentro

Hace algunos años atrás...

Un pequeño niño (a punto de entrar a la adolescencia) que no mostraba emociones se había escapado de su casa sólo por hacer una travesura, ahora se encontraba perdido entre las calles de un sitio frío llamado Ikebokuro, se hacía de noche.

Kazuka sin mostrar emociones: -tengo frío y tengo miedo, espero que niisan me encuentre pronto, ya no me importa si está enojado, sólo quiero regresar a casa.

Algunos niños mayores con aspecto de pandilleros se acercaron al chico, uno de ellos comenzó a molestarlo.

Chico: -Oye gusano, me pareces familiar

Kazuka aterrado pero sin demostrarlo: -no me llames así

Chico: -¿qué harás al respecto... hombrecito?

Kazuka: -yo...

De repente salto delante de él un chico aparentemente de escuela media (por su edad, aunque usaba uniforme de secundaría), apenas mayor a él. Pero este chico era alguien peculiar sostenía una sonrisa confiada, cabello corto azabache, unos orbes carmesí , y de piel muy blanca, apenas era ligeramente más alto que Kazuka, sin embargo había algo intenso en aquel sujeto.

Izaya: -¿por qué no se meten con alguien de su tamaño?

Chico: -¿y tú quién #% eres?

Izaya: -que boca tan sucia- saca su navaja

Izaya sólo se limitó a acercarse, los 5 tipos se le fueron encima, pero él los burlaba con majestuosidad, también atinaba a hacerles con gran velocidad cortes, los sujetos después de un rato se cansaron.

Izaya: -no son rivales para mí, el gran Orihara Izaya, jeje

Por la mente de Kazuka pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que si había una palabra que describía a aquel sujeto sin duda era "soberbia", Orihara Izaya la destilaba por sus poros pero no era tan mala persona.

Kazuka: -gracias por ayudarme

Izaya: -no, gracias a ti por brindarme diversión.

Kazuka: -¿por qué me ayudaste?

Izaya: -Yo no ayudo a nadie en particular, sólo me divierto... ayudar a los demás sólo es consecuencia de mi diversión.-agito su mano y comenzó a caminar lejos.

A Kazuka le llamo mucho la atención este comentario y aquel comportamiento, su salvador tenía un aura misteriosa, le resultaba intrigante, querí a saber más sobre el hombre de ojos carmesí, aparentemente era la única persona que ha logrado esto hasta el momento.

Kazuka de inmediato fue hacia Izaya y jalo su manga: -señor, estoy perdido, ¿puede ayudarme?

Izaya: -con una condición, no me llames señor y háblame más sobre ti... ¿siempre eres así?

Kazuka se aferró a su manga y comenzó a caminar con el futuro informante: -sí, siempre... Oye ¿vas en la escuela media?

Izaya: -aún no, dentro de poco asistiré- comenzó a revolver el cabello del pequeño castaño.

Kazuka comenzó a sonrojarse, pero Izaya no le dio importancia.

Kazuka: -hace frí o

Izaya ofreciéndole su chamarra a Kazuka: -toma, o te resfriaras.

Kazuka: -¿tienes hermanos?

Izaya: -tengo dos hermanas, deben ser menores que tu

Kazuka poniéndose la chamarra de Izaya aún dudoso: -¿cómo son?

Izaya: -no tan adorables a como tu

De repente un chico de una edad aproximada a la de Izaya y muy parecido a Kazuka se aproximó: -Kazuka!

Kazuka: -niisan

Izaya: -Eres un sujeto muy irresponsable, debes cuidar mejor a tu hermano

Shizuo: -Kazuka devuélvele su chamarra a ese sujeto.

Kazuka: -hermano no seas tan serio, él me ha ayudado mucho hoy

Shizuo hizo una reverencia: -gracias por tomar cuidado de mi hermano menor

Kazuka comenzó a quitarse la chamarra de Izaya, el más pequeño sentía algo extraño en el pecho por tener que despedirse de aquel sujeto, sin embargo a la vez estaba bastante embriagado por el olor de la prenda de ese chico, ese olor se le quedarí a grabado para siempre.

Pasaron los dí as y a Kazuka no se le quitaba la admiración por aquel chico de ojos carmesí, Shizuo día a dí a veía como su pequeño hermano se alejaba más y más de él. Aunque el mayor se sentía agradecido porque el azabache ayudo a su hermano, también se sentí a profundamente celoso por la admiración que un extraño logro despertar en el infante; aunque claro que Shizuo estaba muy lejos de saber los verdaderos sentimientos que Izaya despertó en Kazuka a partir de aquel día.

Algunos años después...

(Actualidad)

Kazuka ha llegado a la ciudad, ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, durante todos estos años se la ha pasado informándose sobre Orihara Izaya, sabe de la mala relación que Izaya y su hermano tienen entre sí. Pero a pesar de estar tan bien documentado, el joven actor ha continuado con su vida.

Kazuka regreso a Ikebokuro sin decir nada a nadie porque acaba de romper con Ruri, aunque para ser honesto, Ruri le recordaba a Izaya por muchas cosas.

Era un hecho que Izaya en todos estos años nunca le habí a reconocido, ni siquiera le recordaba, por otro lado Shizuo tampoco recordaba que Izaya habí a ayudado en el pasado a su hermano menor, aparentemente el único que recordaba era Kazuka, pero el joven castaño nunca lo mencionó.

Un rato después Izaya llego a su apartamento, pero había algo diferente, las luces de todo su apartamento estaban apagadas, para colmo todo el lugar estaba vací o, ni siquiera aparecí a Namie por algún lado, sin duda habí a algo inusual por ese lugar y no podía significar nada bueno.

Izaya sonrió y abrió la puerta para entrar a su apartamento, intento encender la luz, pero aparentemente el foco estaba fundido.

Izaya: -sal de donde quiera que estés, ¿quién eres? y ¿qué haces aquí ?

Kazuka: -soy Hanehima Yuhei...

Izaya: -¿qué te trae por aquí, Hewahima Kazuka?

Kazuka: -conoces mi nombre, no creí que fueras mi fan

Izaya: -sólo soy un informante, si vienes a sermonearme sobre Shizu chan... No me interesa

Kazuka: -esto no tiene que ver con mi hermano, no todo gira en torno a él

Izaya: -a todo esto... ¿cómo entraste?

Kazuka: -soborne a muchas personas

Izaya: -¿qué quieres?, el dinero no funciona con migo porque soy rico

Kazuka: -quiero que seas mi guarda espaldas y vivir con tìgo

Izaya: -estas bromeando, ¿quieres que tu hermano me mate?

Kazuka: -pagare por ello

Izaya: -¿es una broma de Shizuo, verdad?

Kazuka: -no lo es... además nadie se imaginaría que yo estaría con tigo, así que es un lugar seguro

Izaya se lo pensó un momento, Kazuka era aún más impredecible que Shizuo, la idea de vivir con él no le agradaba, pero tení a curiosidad por descubrir más sobre el comportamiento de este humano, además esto podía servirle para enfurecer a Shizuo.

Izaya: -bien pero hay reglas, 1... No puedes interrumpir mi trabajo, 2... No quiero mascotas aquí , 3... No puedes juzgarme, 4... Puedes tomar lo que quieras del refrigerador, 5... Tampoco puedes hacer fiestas aquí, y 6... No quiero música a volumen alto. -sonrió tratando de fastidiar al castaño, aunque tenía reglas bastante razonables.

Kazuka: -Dormiré en tu cama de ahora en adelante

Izaya: -Ni siquiera lo pienses, "señor actor"

Kazuka: -por cierto traigo mis maletas con migo

Izaya: -Iré a ver los fusibles y como el dios que soy te mostrare la luz, jeje

Kazuka: -¿por qué?

Izaya: -porque puedo ver en la oscuridad, pero necesito encender mi computadora.

Kazuka: -¿vas a cenar?

Izaya: -Como no está Namie, saldré a comer

Kazuka: -Izaya san, yo invito hoy

Izaya se las arreglo con los fusibles para reincorporar la luz en su departamento, después Kazuka lo condujo a un restaurante muy lujoso en Ikebokuro en una sección privada. Izaya no tuvo problemas con la etiqueta, tampoco con el uso adecuado de los cubiertos.

Kazuka: -Izaya san ¿vienes mucho a este tipo de lugares?- sonrojado pero sin mostrar emoción alguna

Izaya: -Si, bastante

Al terminar sus alimentos Izaya quiso pagar su parte, pero Kazuka se ofreció a pagar por todo.

Pasaron los días y en verdad no era nada fácil para Izaya el convivir con Kazuka, sin embargo estaba aprendiendo algunas cosas sobre el actor.

Durante la mañana...

Kazuka moviendo al azabache al lado de él: -Izaya, levántate

Izaya medio dormido: -aún no

Kazuka: -¿compraste el pudín?

Izaya: -sí, puedes tomarlo, está en el refrigerador

Kazuka ya habí a aprendido que Izaya tenía el sueño ligero, e Izaya que a Kazuka le gustaban el pudín y el arroz con curry casero, además de otros productos diarios. Kazuka también noto la malsana obsesión que tenía el informante por el Otoro.

Kazuka: -Izaya despierta

Un rato después, Izaya se encontraba con un mandil haciendo el desayuno para ambos, Kazuka observaba al azabache atentamente.

Kazuka: -Debo irme por unos días

Izaya: -que bien- friendo el arroz

Kazuka: -Vendrás con migo

Izaya: -regla número 1, no puedes interrumpir en mi trabajo

Kazuka: -vamos, Izaya, necesitas un descanso

Izaya se lo estaba pensando, si bien era cierto que trabajaba demasiado, tampoco quería involucrarse demás con un sujeto sin expresión como Kazuka.

Más tarde...

Namie: -Izaya tus hermanas están aquí

Izaya volteo con terror hacia donde escuchaba la voz de Namie. El azabache tomo algo de dinero, se colocó su típica chamarra, busco sus pasaportes y credenciales, tomo la mano de Kazuka y corrió hacia su habitación.

Kazuka: -¿qué pasa?

Izaya: -Acepto tu invitación, nos vamos a ir justo ahora- abriendo la ventana

Kazuka: -no se ve muy seguro

Izaya extendiendo su mano a Kazuka: -Créeme es muy seguro, sólo pasaremos por el borde de esta cornisa, hasta llegar a las escaleras de emergencia, bajaremos y tomaremos el primer taxi que aparezca-señalo las escaleras y después la calle

Kazuka: -son muchas escaleras

Izaya:- bien, bajaremos un par de pisos, entraremos de nuevo y tomaremos el ascensor, llegando a abajo... saldremos y tomaremos un taxi.

A Kazuka no le gustaba el aspecto de la cornisa, sabía que si él resultaba herido... Izaya no se detendría, sin embargo querí a intentar seguir al hombre de ojos carmesí. Parecía una escena sacada de una película de ficción, sólo que él estaba haciendo algo que normalmente ejecutaría un doble.

Después de superar varios obstáculos, en efecto tomaron un taxi y dentro de él, comenzaron a hablar

Chofer: -¿a dónde?

Kazuka: -al aeropuerto

Izaya: -no me veas así, ¿qué esperabas?

Kazuka: -un poco de parkur y que no te aterraran tus hermanas

Izaya: -como si hubieras podido con eso- agito su mano en el aire

A Kazuka le irritaba la actitud de Izaya, pero el informante, lucia realmente radiante, así que lo dejo pasar.

Horas más tarde...

Director: -¡y acción!

Kazuka mostrándose realmente adorable: -y si he de morir, que sea por ti

Director: -¡corte!, quedo perfecto

Izaya sorbiendo un frape: -...

Kazuka: -después de esto podemos ir al teatro

Izaya: -¿por qué sólo quitas esa cara cuando estas actuando?, ¿tanto te afecto vivir con Shizu chan?, y ¿dónde está Ruri chan?

El doctor mirando muy molesto a Izaya: -...

Kazuka sin caer en las provocaciones del mayor: -la reservación es para el medio día y rompí con Ruri

Izaya: -Iré a comprar un esmoquin- salto por la barda y desapareció sin darle importancia.

En su hotel:

Izaya se ponía el moño rojo para darle un mejor aspecto a el esmoquin.

Kazuka entro y pregunto: -¿ya estás listo?

Izaya: -Claro- sonrió

Kazuka: -espero que te guste ver Rigoleto

Izaya: -la he visto antes

Kazuka: -pero no con este elenco

Se dirigieron al teatro, las luces se apagaron, aparecieron los actores, comenzó a oírse la música; todo era maravilloso entre los tenores, barítonos, sopranos y demás, las luces y sus tenues matices hacían juego con los vestuarios y las valientes y vibrantes interpretaciones de los actores, todo aquello era poesía pura.


	2. El regalo

Saliendo de la obra, Izaya y Kazuka charlaban, bromeaban y se llevaban bastante bien. Parecía que las cosas mejoraban bastante.

Izaya: -Mañana presentaran Romeo y Julieta, deberíamos venir, aunque incluso sin ti, la veré mañana- dijo mientras se acercaba a la taquilla para comprar dos boletos.

Kazuka sabía que Izaya era un hombre culto, gracias a esto pensó que podría acercarse más a él y lo estaba logrando.

Al día siguiente en el teatro cuando se apagaron las luces e iba a iniciar el segundo acto, Kazuka no resistió más y beso a Izaya. Por su parte Izaya aún no estaba seguro de como los labios del sujeto sin expresión terminaron pegados a los suyos, sólo podía preguntarse porque Kazuka hacia esto, el resto de la obra lo pasaron en silencio y por los días siguientes no mencionaron lo ocurrido.

Regresaron a Ikebokuro sin decir nada.

Ambos estaban en el departamento sin ningún problema y en completa tranquilidad, Izaya tecleaba en su computadora mientras Kazuka tomaba un baño, Namie había salido por unos víveres, todo estaba normal, excepto por un detalle... sonó el timbre...

Izaya fue a atender la puerta y encontró una caja, era un paquete sin remitente, al abrir la caja, Izaya gritó y se escuchó como si se rompiera algo de cristal.

Kadota se encontraba cerca y corrió hacia donde se escuchó el grito, Kadota no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él, era Izaya con las manos cubriéndose la boca, al lado habí a en pedazos lo que parecí a haber sido un florero de cristal, con algunas tarántulas y unas flores muy peculiares.

Kazuka salió de inmediato del baño con una toalla en la cintura y también se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba. El ramo se componí a principalmente de: ortigas, muérdagos, cardos lanudos, tamariscos, rododendros y una increíble cantidad de rosas negras. Estaba acompañado de una tarjeta cuyo mensaje era muy directo pues estaba escrito tal cual, "muere".

Kazuka comenzó a recitar el significado de cada flor: -Ortiga=eres cruel, muérdago=supero mis dificultades, cardo lanudo=desquite, tamarisco =crimen, rododendro=peligro, rosa negra=muerte.

Kadota abrazo al informante y lo condujo adentro del departamento, mientras Kazuka levantaba todo lo que había estado en esa caja. Cuando Izaya se tranquilizó, decidió enfrascar a las tarántulas.

Kadota: -¿quién haría algo así?

Izaya: -hay muchas personas, pero sospecho de Yodogiri

Kazuka: -¿no deberí as mudarte?

Izaya: -...

Izaya iba a responder pero Namie entro al departamento.

Namie: -¿Qué pasa?

Kazuka: -Izaya recibió un mensaje de odio

Namie: -deja de llorar, no voy a hacer tu trabajo, tienes muchos papeles que revisar Izaya

Kadota: -recibió unas flores con tarántulas

Namie: -¿no será una broma de Shiki?

Izaya: -Shiki nunca bromearía así, y él siempre firma las tarjetas

Namie: -sólo él te envía flores

Kadota y Kazuka cambiaron sus miradas de preocupación por unas celosas miradas de odio.

Izaya: -Tranquilos, hemos usado el código floral desde hace un tiempo para enviarnos mensajes codificados, es sólo trabajo.

Kadota salió del departamento y regreso después con un ramo de rosas azules.

Kadota: -no se mucho de flores, pero hay una leyenda sobre la rosa azul, se dice que es la flor del olvido, te hará olvidar tus penas y preocupaciones.

Izaya completamente sonrojado: -gracias, en verdad valoro mucho tu apoyo, aunque no tenía idea que fueras un hombre romántico

Kadota: -si pasa cualquier cosa, no dudes en buscarme, te ayudare

Izaya: -claro, siempre tengo tu número telefónico cerca de mí, estas entre mis contactos principales

Kazuka por dentro tenía una mirada yandere por la cercaní a que debí an tener esos dos.

Más tarde en un chat privado...

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

¿Qué tal Orihara?

Orihara Izaya:

Bien, aquí como si nada

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

Estas mintiendo

Orihara Izaya:

No es algo que te interese, después de todo

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

Como siempre, tienes razón, aunque sea sólo en parte

Orihara Izaya:

Si no tienes nada interesante que decirme, me iré

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

Me entere, que te llego un presente perturbador hoy

Orihara Izaya:

No era tan perturbador

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

Si no lo era... ¿por qué te alteraste tanto?, incluso tu voz se escuchó a lo lejos, jajaja

(Izaya trato de mantenerse calmado y no sobresaltarse, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero decidió mostrar desdén y ocultar cuanto querí a saber sobre ello)

Orihara Izaya:

Eso no importa, ne ne dime... ¿eres alguna clase de fisgón o estas tan obsesionado con migo?

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

No eres nadie en particular, sin embargo eres más entretenido que el resto

Orihara Izaya:

Entonces tendrás que admitir que disfrutas charlar con migo

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

Bien Orihara, se quién lo envió, ¿quieres saberlo?

Orihara Izaya:

No me importa, sé que no fue Shiki, el responsable debe ser Yodogiri

Shinishi Tsukumoya:

No podía esperar menos de ti, y no podría ser más acertado

Izaya estaba en su departamento tranquilamente tecleando en su computador cuando Kazuka trato de hablar con él.

Kazuka: -exactamente ¿ahora qué haces?

Izaya: -aquí, enterándome que alguien ya le contó lo de las flores a Shiki.

Al día siguiente...

Namie atendió la puerta y le dio a Izaya dos ramos de flores, uno tenía una tarjeta firmada a mano y pertenecía a Shiki, y el otro tenía una tarjeta impresa con el nombre de Shinishi Tsukumoya.

Izaya dijo al ver el ramo de Shiki: -Betónica=sorpresa, acedera=paciencia, fárfara=ha de hacerse justicia, geranio escarlata=consuelo. -Después al ver el ramo de Shinishi Tsukumoya menciono: -Acedera=paciencia, eléboro=escandalo, una rosa entre dos capullos=un secreto, flor de manzano=preferencia

Kazuka: -el mensaje de Shinishi es muy confuso

Izaya: -Es una IA y tiene las respuestas correctas, pero obviamente nunca te las dará tan fácil

Kazuka: -creo que le caes bien

Más tarde...

Izaya: -¿qué significa esto?

Kazuka: -me tome la libertad de decorar un poco

Izaya: -pero hay fotos de Shizu chan por todos lados

Kazuka: -también hay mías

Izaya se enfureció y se encerró en su oficina por varias horas, se las arregló para ordenar por internet unas flores y que fueran a parar a Shinishi y Shiki.

Izaya: -nada dice gracias como farolillos y dalias malva.

Kazuka sabía que Izaya era un hombre refinado a pesar de su trabajo, también sabía que el código floral lo tenía muy claro. Y Kazuka era un experto en jardinerí a, puesto que era uno de sus hobbies.

A Izaya le llego un mensaje de texto de Shiki y salió para subirse a una limosina negra que lo esperaba afuera de su departamento, se perdió durante varias horas en la ciudad, hasta llegar a su destino.

Izaya: -aquí está la información que me pidió

Shiki: -salúdame a Hanehima Yuhei cuando regreses

Izaya se sobre salto: -¿cómo lo sabe?

Izaya: -Shinishi Tsukumoya, ¿verdad?, voy a desconectar la terminal de ese cretino

Entonces comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Izaya y él contesto: -bueno... ¿código morse?, ¿cómo que no lo haré?

La llamada se cortó y el pelinegro se puso rabioso, Shiki sólo se la pasó sonriendo.

No había sido un inicio de semana sencillo, sobretodo porque esta semana Shinishi lo estaba molestando más de lo usual, gracias a esto el orgullo del azabache se veía severamente comprometido por los juegos del informante 24/7, y estaba tenso por culpa de Yodogiri.

El informante de ojos carmesí empezaba a llevarse bien con su sujeto de estudio, y parecía que fuera de eso, no habí a nada fuera de lo común.

Izaya: -Gracias Shiki san, me iré caminando, necesito estirar las piernas un poco.

Izaya caminaba tranquilamente por Ikebokuro esa tarde, hasta que...

Shizuo sosteniendo una máquina expendedora: -¡Izayaaaaaa!

Parecí a que esta no era la mejor semana de Izaya, esto y que le orinará un perro, era lo único que le faltaba. Si una palabra pudiese describir a Shizuo, sería "ira", Shizuo sería la reencarnación de la ira.

Obviamente cuando el informante llego a su departamento, no lo hizo en muy buenas condiciones, y ¿cómo podría hacerlo si tenía el labio roto?, ¿cómo podría hacerlo si algunas de sus costillas se habían fracturado?, todo paso tan rápido, él se defendió tanto como pudo. De milagro había salido vivo, pero él también se lo había buscado siguiéndole la corriente al ex-camarero.

Igual no era algo que el azabache no hubiese contemplado, y esto era algo muy común, igual no habría podido dialogar con semejante mastodonte, el fortísimo de Ikebokuro y el informante siempre peleaban, eso era usual, pero Izaya no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría cuando Shizuo se enterará que su hermano vivía con él.

Después de ello fueron días tranquilos por unos dos meses, hasta que llego un ramo de flores peculiar.

Izaya comenzó a reír y dijo: -Albarca=aborrecimiento, dondiego=esperanzas perdidas, genciana=eres injusto, clavel amarillo=desdén, rosa negra=muerte

Namie seguía de apática, pero le daba gusto ver que su jefe se había repuesto mucho de la crisis nerviosa en la que entro hace unos meses atrás por culpa de Yodogiri.

Al día siguiente llego otro ramo e Izaya repitió el mismo comportamiento, comenzó a reír como loco y comenzó a recitar el significado de las flores: -Geranio oscuro=melancolía, clavel estriado=rechazo, rosa negra=muerte.

Otro día paso y llegaron más flores, Izaya comenzó a decir extasiado: -esta vez son puras rosas negras, jajaja, tanto me odia, estoy encantado, amo a los humanos.

Kazuka comenzaba a sentirse un poco inquieto al ver a Izaya, se preocupaba por la salud mental del informante, y el castaño no sabía cómo hacer que el pelinegro se sintiera mejor.

Más tarde el castaño y el pelinegro salieron a comer otoro, pronto Kazuka tendría que irse a continuar las grabaciones por unos días y se llevaría a Izaya con sigo. Al hombre de ojos carmesí le daba igual, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a vivir con Kazuka y que este de vez en cuando le besara, sin embargo Kazuka no se acostumbraba aun a vivir con Izaya.

Izaya: -no quiero ir, puedes ir sólo

Kazuka: -ven con migo

Izaya: - Regla 1, no puedes interrumpir mi trabajo

Kazuka: -ven con migo, te distraerás un poco

De algún modo Kazuka logró llevar a Izaya con sigo al set, Izaya parecía aburrirse, el director le invito a tomar parte al menos en una escena de la película, el hombre de orbes carmesí acepto con poco gusto, pero para sorpresa de todos, el informante lo hizo bastante bien, aunque les dejo en claro que no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

Regresaron a Ikebokuro

Kazuka: -ahora que se terminó, creo que aún podemos hacer muchas cosas, después de todo aún falta mucho para la siguiente película.

Izaya: -mira niño, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas ahora

Kazuka: -entonces jugaré dardos dentro del edificio

Izaya: -no te atrevas a hacerlo

Kazuka: -no hay ninguna regla contra eso

Izaya: -...

Un rato después Namie tenía que entrar a la oficina del informante y justo la pasar por la puerta, un dardo paso muy cerca de ella, prácticamente el dardo se quedó incrustado en la pared justo a un lado de la cabeza de la ahora secretaría.

Kazuka: -Perdón Namie

Izaya: -Kazu kun, fallaste apropósito, ahora voy yo

Kazuka: -toma el dardo, Izaya

Namie: -no pensaras hacerlo

Izaya tomo el dardo, vacilante y juguetonamente hizo hacia delante y hacia atrás varias veces la mano que sostenía el proyectil, mientras sacaba la lengua, y sonreía.

Namie salió cerrando la puerta de inmediato, y afortunadamente para ella el dardo se estrelló contra la puerta, justo donde habría estado la cabeza de la ojinegra sí no la hubiese cerrado.

Namie: -no me pagas lo suficiente para soportarte esto

Izaya: -pasa Namie

Kazuka: -¿estás seguro de que esto está bien?

Izaya: -Claro- sonrió mientras le daba un dardo a Kazuka

Namie: -te dejaré los papeles en la puerta, no pienso ser tu tiro al blanco

Izaya: -Vamos, Namie no seas aguafiestas

Kazuka: -Izaya...

Izaya: -que aburrida, por eso no tienes novio

Namie: -Tu tampoco tienes pareja, pero en tu caso no me sorprende, ¿quién querría estar con tigo?

Izaya tomo furioso 3 dardos más y los impacto justo en el sitio de la puerta donde había estrellado el anterior

Namie aún detrás de la puerta: -me quedaría a platicar con tigo, pero prefiero que disfrutes tu día de porquería... solo

Kazuka: -no está solo

Izaya: -Claro que no, tengo a todo Shinjuku e Ikebokuro para hacerme compañía, lo quieran o no

Kazuka pico la espalda de Izaya, y en cuanto el diabólico informante de sonrisa confiada volteo, el castaño lo tomo por los hombros y lo beso apasionadamente. Al pelinegro se le cayeron todos los dardos que sostenía; Kazuka podría no ser muy expresivo con gesticulaciones, pero sus acciones eran algo distinto, sin duda Izaya ha sido el primer y único hombre al que ha besado.

Durante el beso tiraron algunas cosas; así que imaginándose lo que podría estar pasando allí dentro, Namie prefirió no entrar por varias horas e irse por igual cantidad de tiempo, ahora fuese lo que fuese que pasara allí ... sería peor que los dardos, desde su perspectiva.

No era la primera vez que Izaya se besaba con alguien, ni mucho menos era la primera vez que ese alguien era otro hombre, y aunque se deja llevar, no es tampoco algo a lo que realmente le de importancia.

Seductoramente Izaya arroja contra su silla a Kazuka, después comienza a quitarle la corbata, y luego desabotona su camisa, para terminar bajándole los pantalones y boxers. Kazuka sonrojado pero aún sin expresión mira a Izaya, su corazón late como loco, y aún jadea con algo de dificultad.

Izaya arroja su propia chamarra hacia otro lugar de su oficina y comienza a bajarse el cierre de sus propios pantalones.

Izaya: -¿me tienes miedo?- mientras se acerca

Kazuka: -no

Izaya: -no seré suave, ni gentil con tigo

Kazuka: -es la primera vez que lo hago con un hombre

Izaya: -pues espero que te guste lo rudo

Hubo una estocada rápida y profunda, de inmediato la habitación se llenó de gemidos, Izaya se contuvo y se movió lentamente hasta que Kazuka se acostumbró a él. El resto de esa noche fue muy intenso.


	3. Concecuencias

A la mañana siguiente Kazuka e Izaya despertaron en la mesa de la oficina de Izaya, Kazuka le abrazaba. Esto sin duda no había sido una buena idea, si Shizuo se enteraba de esto... El ojicarmesí podría terminar repartido en pequeños pedacitos por todo el mundo.

Kazuka: -se mío, seamos pareja

Izaya: -yo no me ato a nadie

Kazuka: -¡Izaya! vivimos juntos desde hace tiempo, nos besamos, y ya lo hicimos, ¿qué más falta para que seas mi novio?

Izaya: -en el mundo de los adultos, no siempre basta con eso

Kazuka: -se mi novio

Izaya: -que insistente, está bien- palmeándose la cabeza

Kazuka: -estoy seguro de que si le decimos a Shizuo de la forma correcta lo entenderá

Izaya: -desde que vives con migo, hablas más... no podemos decirle a Shizu chan

Kazuka: -¿estás enamorado de mi hermano?

Izaya: -claro que no

Kazuka: -¿me aseguras que no están enamorados?

Izaya: -no lo estamos, yo amo a todos los humanos por igual, pero tu hermano no es uno

Kazuka: -mayor razón, en algún momento se lo tenemos que decir

Izaya: -bien, pero no hoy

Kazuka nunca le dijo a Izaya cómo lo conoció, si bien era cierto el castaño se enamoró del azabache cuando este le salvo, también hay que considerar que cuando comenzaron las peleas entre Shizuo y el ojicarmesi, el interés de un pequeño Kazuka creció de una forma corrupta... se volvió una envidia hacia Shizuo por poder pasar tanto tiempo con Izaya, envidia hacia Izaya por robarle algo de tiempo con Shizuo, coraje hacia Izaya por descontrolar así a su hermano, coraje hacia Shizuo por maltratar a Izaya, pero sobretodo muchos celos hacia Shizuo.

Kazuka e Izaya se fueron a dormir, justo en ese momento Izaya reconsideraba su odio hacia Shizuo y trataba de entender que sentía hacia el joven castaño con el que estaba en ese momento, Kazuka por su parte soñaba un mundo donde Él e Izaya podrán ser felices con la aprobación de Shizuo.

\- Sueño de Kazuka -

Esto se sitúa en la Época de instituto del azabache y el rubio...

Izaya toca la puerta de una casa, con una gran sonrisa, aún trae en una mano un papel arrugado con algo escrito y en la otra un enorme ramo de rosas.

De repente Shizuo abre la puerta y ambos chicos se sorprenden, aunque Izaya lo está genuinamente y Shizuo más que sorprendido está enojado.

Izaya: -quizá me equivoque de dirección

Shizuo: -...

Izaya titubeado: -¿Aquí vive Kazuka kun?... Creo que se apellida Hanehima.

Shizuo: -Aquí vive, ¿qué quieres pulga?

Izaya dijo burlonamente: -ya entiendo, Shizu chan es niñero de Kazu kun

Shizuo toma por el cuello a Izaya y dice: -Te matare aquí mismo

De repente aparece Kazuka...

Kazuka indiferente: -¿qué ocurre?

Shizuo: -nada, ve a tu cuarto

Izaya: -Hanehima kun

Shizuo: -para empezar Él no se apellida Hanehima...

Kazuka indiferente: -Shizuo... saldré hoy, vámonos Izaya san

Shizuo: -se lee Hewajima

Izaya y Shizuo se quedaron viéndose hasta entender lo que estaba pasando, después de captarlo, ellos retrocedieron de un brinco.

Izaya: -no puede ser, Shizu chan es un monstruo y tú eres tan bonito y bueno, no pueden ser hermanos.- agitando las manos.

Kazuka indiferente: -ya calmante y no le digas así

Shizuo: -no dejare que te lo lleves, maldita pulga, te mataré

Kazuka indiferente: -tú tampoco digas esas cosas hermano, Izaya es mi cita...

Justo después de pronunciadas estas palabras, inicio una pelea entre el rubio y el azabache, Izaya saco su navaja, y Shizuo levanto sobre sus hombros lo más grande y pesado que encontró.

Kazuka dijo aparentemente indiferente (como siempre): -siempre son iguales, ustedes son personas horribles, les pedí que se calmaran y siguieron y siguieron peleando- azoto la puerta y la cerro, recargándose en ella, dejando a fuera a ambos hombres.

Izaya: -querido, no fue mi intención lastimarte

Shizuo: -Kazuka, perdón.

Kadota había sido convencido por Erika y Walker para ir al cine, en el camino se encontraron a Shinra y Celty paseando, así que les preguntaron si querían ir a cine con ellos. El medico subterráneo y la dullahan estuvieron de acuerdo en tener el día libre, ellos accedieron a ir y se subieron a la camioneta con Kadota y sus amigos.

Un rato después Shinra y Kadota vieron algo completamente sorprendente... Izaya, Shizuo y Kazuka se dirigían al cine, los tres iban tranquilamente, sobretodo Kazuka, sin que se pelearan su cita y su hermano... era una paz inusual.

Shinra: -wow, no puede ser, Kazuka es más peligroso que Shizuo e Izaya.

Kadota: -¿por qué lo dices?

Shinra: -alguien capaz de manipularlos así , debe ser peor que ellos.

Kadota: -pero no los manipula...

En el cine estaban Kadota, Erika, Tousa, y Walker sentados en un lugar específico; Kazuka, Shizuo e Izaya estaban al lado de Kadota; Shinra y Celty estaban sentados adelante de Shizuo.

Alguien en el cine: -eh, no dejan ver con ese casco

Celty saco su celular y escribió: -[disculpe]

Cuando Celty se quitó el casco, muchas personas salieron corriendo del cine espantados, y muchos otros se le quedaron viendo con fascinación, después de todo eran felices de presenciar a la jinete sin cabeza.

Shinra: -que gente tan grosera, no te sientas mal Celty

Shizuo: -hey bastardos, regresen y discúlpense con ella.

Izaya: -descuida Celty, no olvidaré sus caras y los haré pagar

Celty: [tranquilos, chicos, ya estoy bien, no es necesario que hagan nada]

Kazuka: -Shizuo, pásame las palomitas

Shizuo: -jeje, me las terminé

Izaya: -toma, dáselas a Kazuka

Shizuo: -oye pulga, ¿por qué me las das?, deberías dárselas a él

Izaya: -porque Kazu chan quiere que se las des tu

Shizuo: -da igual quien se las de, Izayaaaa...

Izaya: -Kazuka, tu sabías sobre las peleas entre Shizu chan y yo, pero aun así nos acabas de volver familia...

Kazuka indiferentemente: -así es

Izaya: -vamos, tienes una sonrisa enorme

Shizuo pensó "es verdad, Kazuka está muy feliz", los demás pensaron "¿está feliz?, yo no veo nada que lo demuestre"

\- Fin del sueño -

Un mes más tarde...

Kazuka e Izaya están comiendo muy felices y a gusto en un restaurant, aparentemente es en el Sushi Ruso de Simón, de repente...

Kazuka: -tengo algo que decirte

Izaya: -habla pues Kazu kun, ¿qué es?

Kazuka saco de su bolsillo una prueba de embarazo y se la mostró a Izaya, con semejante impresión el informante se puso más pálido de lo que realmente era.

Kazuka: -estoy embar...

Izaya: -pero ¿cómo?

Justo detrás de ellos estaba de Shizuo, el cual con la noticia estaba apretando demasiado fuerte el vaso con soda que tenía en la mano, tanto así que de hecho el contenido se escapó por arriba, con una aura oscura... el ex-camarero se dirigió furioso hacia aquella mesa.

Shizuo: -¡Izayaaaaaa!

FIN

Notas finales:

Sip, si una palabra pudiese describir a Shizuo, será "ira", Shizuo es la reencarnación de la ira sin duda, así como Izaya es la reencarnación de la soberbia.

Y vaya manera de enterarse de las cosas, esa no era la forma correcta.

Desde ese momento el odio que Shizuo sentía por Izaya se volvió profundo.


End file.
